


Best Friend

by Bellimoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: Lonely Viktor Nikiforov looks for a new best friend.Written for the YOI amino's fanpaper, the Weekly Skate (Edition 4)





	Best Friend

Viktor sat alone in his apartment. The sound of the clock’s ticking was the only thing to be heard as the teen mechanically flipped through the pages of his book.

 

Usually, Viktor enjoyed a good novel; there was nothing quite like finding yourself lost in another life. However, even in the lifeless silence of his home, Viktor couldn’t concentrate on the text.

 

Frustrated, he snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. Pushing himself up from where he lounged on the sofa, Viktor strode to the curtained windows and threw them open. The lazy afternoon sunlight hit the room, bringing a small sense of life and energy into the stuffy apartment room.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, running a hand through his long silver hair. His lips pursed as he tried to pinpoint a thought that nagged at him from the dark recesses of his mind. There was something that urged him to fill all the empty space. The itch persisted, and Viktor tried to find a way to scratch it.

 

He turned on the television. Any old channel would do; as long as the noise erased the eerie quiet. Yet, even that wasn’t quite enough.

 

Viktor knew with an irritated certainty that he needed something—perhaps a someone. A companion to bring a little life and love.

 

It could be a significant other, he figured, but Viktor knew he wasn’t interested in a relationship for the time being; his skating career was hitting off amazingly, and it made him far too busy to invest in someone else’s time.

 

Viktor’s eyes glazed over, staring blankly at the wall. As he refocused his attention, Viktor found himself staring at a framed photograph. He walked closer, puzzle pieces excitedly rearranging themselves in his head.

 

The picture was of himself, as most of the ones in his apartment were. Years younger, he was shown wrapped around the family dog—a large, fluffy brown poodle nearly the same size as himself. 

 

Viktor’s lips quirked up in nostalgia. The dog had been his best friend; a loyal companion that loved him no matter what. 

And then, it clicked.

 

Viktor almost sighed in relief when he realized what he needed: a dog. Man’s best friend.

 

Without taking time to reasonably set a decision, Viktor grabbed his bag, turned off the television, and headed out the door.

* * *

 

The bell on the shelter door jingled as Viktor pushed it open. The muffled sounds of light barking could be heard throughout the building, making Viktor’s heart beat fast in anticipation. The receptionist greeted him warmly and directed the teen to where the animals were held.

 

The cages displayed a variety of different dogs in all shapes and sizes. While Viktor appreciated every breed, there was only one he was looking for. Every dog in his childhood home had been a poodle. His parents were fond of them, and their preference had passed on to their son. After their last family pet passed away and Viktor moved out to follow his skating career, the boy hadn’t had another.

 

Today, that was going to change. 

 

Viktor walked through the floor, glancing into the many cages for a dog that called out him. As he neared the end of the room, he saw them.

 

A mother poodle was curled around her pup, resting soundly. The latter was young yet big, its feet large as saucers. Viktor could tell he was going to be a mammoth of a dog.

 

As Viktor walked up to the cage, the pup’s ears perked. He wriggled from his mother’s embrace, curiously nosing its way towards the boy.

 

Bending low, Viktor lowered his hand to the cage, letting the puppy sniff.

 

The poodle barked in greeting, bouncing excitedly in circles. Viktor smiled. He had found the one.

* * *

 

Makkachin scrambled through the apartment, following his nose. The dog had boundless energy that brightened the place. Viktor’s heart warmed as he watched his new friend explore the rooms.

 

He looked forward to training the poodle, teaching him all the tricks he knew. Viktor hadn’t realized how much he missed having a dog until now, and he could feel the gnawing loneliness slowly begin to ebb away.

 

Viktor swept Makkachin up from the ground and pulled him into a hug. The puppy’s tongue affectionately lapped at his face, tail wagging.

  
“I look forward to getting to know you,” Viktor said, excited for the years to come with his new best friend.


End file.
